


gracious your form and your eyes as honey

by sooblushes



Series: lesbian chansoo au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Canon Universe, F/F, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Female Park Chanyeol, Idols, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooblushes/pseuds/sooblushes
Summary: “and on a soft beddelicateyou would let loose your longing”― Sappho, If Not, Winter: Fragments of SapphoOr, the fic in which Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are lesbians and it's Valentine's Day.





	gracious your form and your eyes as honey

**Author's Note:**

> my second valentine's day fic! this is set in the same verse as my other lesbian chansoo fic, i.e. they're all still idols and in exo ♥ please enjoy!
> 
> like my previous fic, title and quote comes from lesbian poet sappho.

Chanmi scraped at the bottom of her bowl for the last few grains of her rice, dutifully cleaning off the remainders of her food. Her mom’s voice echoed in her head, _each grain of rice you forget to finish is how ugly your future husband will be!_ , a little silly superstition that all the neighbourhood aunties would swear by. It used to terrify Chanmi into eating every last drop. 

It makes Chanmi smile now, thinking about how much that superstition ended up not mattering in the end. No husband in her life. Just her and her beautiful girlfriend—hopefully wife in the future—and their three dogs.

But today, she’s all alone in her studio with only Toben and her instruments and recording equipment to keep her company. It can’t be helped. Their schedules rarely aligned these days, what with Kyungja’s unforgiving film schedule that often had her away from both home and from Chanmi’s arms for long periods of time.

She understands, of course she does. But nonetheless, the thought of her girlfriend makes her sigh and she checks her phone. This morning, Kyungja had sent _Happy Valentine’s Day ❤️ I love and miss you. Let’s treat ourselves to a day together when I’m back ❤️”_ , but hasn’t been able to respond to Chanmi’s texts afterwards. The film set is a demanding one, and she knows not to expect a response until Kyungja is back at the hotel for the night. 

Chanmi feels a pang in her heart. She misses her girlfriend, even though they try to talk every night whenever one of them is away. Chanmi can’t help but yearn for Kyungja’s embrace, to see her cute little face, to kiss the top of her head and the tip of her button nose. She wishes she could hear her voice, not through the slightly distorted audio of her phone or the computer screen, but with her and by her side.

But despite it all, she knows how guilty Kyungja feels about her schedule and how hard she works to make it up to Chanmi each time. How she checks in with her when she can, sometimes even ordering delivery service for her when she knows how absorbed Chanmi gets in her own work and projects. How she’ll cook all of Chanmi’s favourite foods to fill up their dorm’s fridge even if she lives on the floor below. How she leaves little notes to remind Chanmi how loved she is, and how she always conveniently ‘forgets’ her favourite hoodie that smells perfectly like her, just so that Chanmi can sleep a little better at night, surrounded by Kyungja’s scent. 

She never fails to make her feel loved.

Carelessly placing the bowl back on the table with the mental note to clean it up later, Chanmi throws herself back into composing a song for EXO’s next album. She works with Kyungja’s soothing vocals in mind, and manages to focus on the composition. 

The bridge still feels off to her, and she loses herself in trying to fix it for the next few hours, tinkering with the synths. It takes a few moments until the sound of a ringing phone registers in her mind, and she wrenches her eyes away from the screen. Her eyes burn a little from the intensity of her focus, and she rubs at them with her fist before checking the caller ID.

On the phone screen, she sees the name “💕Kyungja💕.” Chanmi had set one of the rare selfies that her girlfriend has sent her in the course of their relationship as her photo—one that Kyungja took while away at another film set—and she can’t help but grin whenever she sees the bashful close-lipped smile that accentuates the roundness of her girlfriend’s cheeks.

The pang in her heart returns at the sight of her girlfriend’s face, but it’s one filled with all the warmth and love she feels for Kyungja.

Eagerly, she slides open her phone and accepts the call. “Hello?” she sings into the phone, happiness apparent even through the crackly cellphone speaker.

“Hi,” she hears Kyungja say, and Chanmi feels her heart skip a beat at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice. Her voice is as soft and lovely as always, and Chanmi sometimes—often—wishes she could wrap herself up in her dulcet tones like a warm, weighted blanket. “Were you asleep already?” 

“Nah,” Chanmi answers. She plays with the condensation left on her desk from the glass of iced water she let melt while she was busy with her track. “Just working on a new song.”

“Ah, for our comeback?”

“Yep!” she draws out the consonants a little, popping the ‘p.’ 

Kyungja asks about her day, apologizing again for being away on Valentine’s Day. Feeling cheery again after hearing her voice, Chanmi launches into an excited and detailed retelling of her day and updates Kyungja on the progress of her composition.

“Did you just get back from set?” Chanmi asks once she’s done summarizing her day, relishing in the soft laughter that her stories had incited in the other.

“Yeah, I just finished washing up,” Kyungja says. Chanmi imagines her girlfriend with a towel wrapped around her voluptuous body, skin dewy and glistening from the shower, and she salivates a little at the image. “I’m just lying in bed now,” she continues. Her voice suddenly sounds a little weird to Chanmi, a little lower than normal, a little strangled.

Instantly, worry sets in. She knows these schedules are exhausting for Kyungja, who is still learning to manage her anxieties despite being such an acclaimed performer and actress. And she knows she tends to overexert herself for the sake of “professionalism.” 

“Are you okay, baby?” Chanmi asks immediately, her voice taking on a slightly panicked tone. Without being there to take care of her sometimes, she can’t help but worry about Kyungja’s wellbeing.

“Nothing’s wrong, Chanmi. I’m fine, I just—I just,” she hears Kyungja sigh a little, a soft sound that her phone just barely picks up. “I just miss you.”

At her words, Chanmi feels her heart melting and she fights the urge to coo at her cute girlfriend, settling for a soft laugh instead.

Behind closed doors, Kyungja is quite affectionate, unafraid to fit her small hands inside Chanmi’s, unafraid to clasp her short arms around her much taller girlfriend in a hug as if she’s the cutest and tiniest little jetpack in the world with their height difference. But words—honest words come a little harder for her.

Fondness washes through Chanmi at her girlfriend, and her honesty over the phone. 

“I miss you too, babe!” Chanmi chirps back.

The line goes silent for a moment, just a touch long enough that Chanmi peels her phone away from her face and glances to check if the call is still connected. Then, even quieter than before, she hears Kyungja say: “No, I _miss_ you.” The words come out slowly, and she can hear Kyungja’s breath stutter.

Oh. _Oh_.

All at once, Chanmi recognizes the slight shift in Kyungja’s breathing, how it sounds unsteadier and heavier. She can hear the tell-tale signs in the way Kyungja is speaking to her, the lower register her voice has adopted, the way she sounds softer and quieter than usual when talking to Chanmi.

Kyungja only sounds like this when Chanmi has herself fitted between her curvy legs, fucking her petite girlfriend deep with her long fingers or their favourite strap-on.

When she’s turned on and _wanting_.

Chanmi stands up and heads towards their shared bedroom. Climbing onto the firm mattress, she sits back heavily and leans against the headboard. She feels a little warmer already.

“Kyungja,” she purrs into the phone, the amusement leaking into her voice. “Are you doing what I think you’re doing?”

“C-Chanmi,” Kyungja stuttered. Chanmi could already picture the flush that must be setting in on her face, and she delights in the image of Kyungja’s reddened cheeks. “I-I just _really_ miss you.” Her voice breaks into a soft whine that has Chanmi rubbing her thighs together, her own breaths coming out unsteady now.

“Tell me how much, baby,” Chanmi says.

They have had phone sex a few times now, and the way Kyungja gets all flustered and embarrassed always gets to Chanmi. She pictures the way her girlfriend must be blushing furiously now, and how wet she must be if she’s already whining into the phone.

She wonders if she’s as wet as the time Chanmi’s hand had traced teasing circles on the hem of Kyungja’s panties through her shorts during one of EXO’s interviews in their last comeback. They had blissfully been sitting in the second row with a table to cover them, and the stylists had decided to show off Kyungja’s shapely legs despite normally dressing her conservatively. Chanmi couldn’t help but play with her a little, keeping her hand high up on her thigh, watching the way Kyungja squirmed.

They had fucked in the washroom after the interview.

“What are you wearing, Kyungja?”

She could hear Kyungja’s breath hitch over the phone, and it made Chanmi want to tease her more. “Just my panties, I didn’t get dressed after my shower. I-I need you, Chanmi. It’s been too long, I miss you, a-and I need you.” 

Chanmi cursed softly under her breath, and took her pants off, leaving only her shirt and panties on. Kyungja isn’t even trying to talk dirty, but she swears she could come just from hearing how needy her girlfriend is.

“Are you touching yourself, baby?” Chanmi asks, hearing the rustling of fabric in the speaker, followed by a syrupy sigh from Kyungja. 

“I-I, yes—”

“You’re being naughty, aren’t you? I haven’t given you permission to touch yourself yet, baby.” 

A soft whimper came through the phone. A low coil of heat is building up in her abdomen from the noises Kyungja is making already, and she fights the urge to touch herself too. “But—please, Chanmi—” she hears Kyungja start.

“Not yet, Kyungja. Not until I give you permission,” says Chanmi. She channels a current of authority in her voice, just enough that she knows will get Kyungja hot and wetter.

She hears Kyungja’s breath stutter, panting softly as she fights to obey Chanmi. She pictures the way her girlfriend must be splayed out deliciously on the hotel bedsheets, her hair still wet and fanned out on her pillow. Her lips must be parted, the flush chasing down to her collarbones, eyes half-lidded in desire and want. If Chanmi was there with her, she would be pressing kisses to the pliable flesh of her thick thighs, and tracing a finger over the damp and hot cotton of her underwear.

“Good girl,” Chanmi says, pausing when she hears the way Kyungja lets out a soft moan at the praise. “I want you to tell me what you want me to do you,” Chanmi continues. Arousal is evident in her voice.

Kyungja is silent for a moment, breathing heavily over the phone. Chanmi wonders if wetness is dripping down her thighs yet, if she’s rubbing her thighs together like Chanmi is, seeking for sweet friction. 

“I-I want you to kiss me. I miss your kisses,” Kyungja breathes. 

Her heart clenches at her words, even as her arousal grows stronger. “You want me to kiss you, baby?”

“Mhm,” Kyungja says, all sweet and soft.

“I can do that,” Chanmi says, huskily. “I would kiss you, baby girl. All over over your beautiful body, until you’re trembling in my arms, all pliant and sweet.”

“Please,” she hears Kyungja gasp. 

“What else do you want me to do?”

She imagines the way Kyungja must be squirming now. “I-I want you to touch me, too.”

“Touch you where, baby?” 

“Everywhere, I want you everywhere,” her girlfriend responds. Her voice is unsteady, and Chanmi shudders at how affected she sounds.

As much as she wants to keep teasing her girlfriend until she begs, Chanmi decides to take pity and take charge. “I would start with your chest, baby. I would play with your tits until you’re making those sweet, sweet noises I _love_ hearing from you when you get your nipples played with.”

Kyungja whimpers, letting out another soft _please_.

“You can touch yourself now, baby. I want you to start with your chest.”

She hears Kyungja exhale in relief, and the rustling of bedsheets as she shifts on the bed. Suddenly, Chanmi is hit with the need to see her girlfriend, to see the way her small but slender fingers must be ghosting across her chest now. 

“Wait, baby,” she says. On the other side, Kyungja inhales sharply, presumably stopping her movements. “Can I see you, please? Are you okay with that?”

“For you, yes,” replies Kyungja, and Chanmi glows with happiness. 

Her phone screen changes, as the selfie of Kyungja disappears and is replaced with the real Kyungja, the grainy FaceTime video quality barely even registering as Chanmi drinks in her appearance greedily. 

As usual, the camera is held a little closer to her face and at a lower height than typical for most people with a general know-how for flattering camera angles—especially female idols. Her round face fills up the screen, all flushed and pretty exactly as Chanmi had imagined it. From the awkward angle that her girlfriend is holding the phone, she can see the slightest hint of her double chin.

It’s so, _so_ endearingly Kyungja, that Chanmi yearns to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. She feels so in love with her, her heart wants to burst at even the simplest things.

“You’re such a good girl for me, aren’t you?” she can’t help but coo. Even with the poor video quality, Chanmi can make out Kyungja’s pupils dilate, and the way she bites at her lower lip in response, all plump and red already. “Can you hold your phone a little bit further from you, sweetheart? I want to see more of you.”

The rosiness on her cheeks seem to deepen a little, but she only nods and shifts her arm. The camera is raised higher, and Kyungja’s pert breasts come into view. Her nipples, cute and pink, are already pebbled in excitement.

Chanmi swears she’s drooling with how badly she wishes she could get her mouth on them, lapping and circling around the reddened bud until Kyungja is sobbing and grinding up against her for relief. She loves every part of Kyungja, every inch of skin of her body—but she especially loves her breasts, and the way they feel in her hands, all heavy and full.

“Can I touch myself now, Chanmi?” Kyungja asks, a tone of impatience seeping into her voice just a little bit as she wiggles on the bed. Chanmi has half a mind to tease her more, just for that, but she’s starting to feel desperate enough herself.

“Yes. Play with your chest just like how I would.”

Kyungja does as she’s told, her eyes fluttering shut as she brings her other hand up to her chest. She traces her fingers down her collarbone, down to the swell of her chest, before cupping a hand around her breast. 

“You’re my good girl, aren’t you?” says Chanmi. Kyungja moans softly in response, arching her chest slightly. “Touch your nipples too, baby.”

Like the good girl she is, Kyungja complies. Her small fingers trace a circle around her nipples, pressing down and pinching at the reddened buds as she plays with herself. She lets out a sharp cry at the pressure, pain tinged with pleasure.

“Does it feel good?”

Kyungja keens. “Yes, Chanmi. F-Feels so good, imagining it’s you.” She trails off, voice faltering as she cries out again from the sensation.

“You’re so beautiful,” Chanmi croons. Kyungja shudders at the compliment, her eyes clenched shut. She shakes her head, as bashful as ever, even in the midst of losing herself to the low coil of heat that has been building in her abdomen. 

“I’m not, Chanmi,” she whines softly, still touching herself. The camera is shaking slightly, her hand unsteady. 

“You are. You look amazing like this, sound so amazing. Do you know what I’d do to you if I was there?” 

Kyungja shakes her head again, eyes fluttering open. She looks teary-eyed, wetness gathering in the corner of her eyes, and Chanmi feels a throb in her core with how desperate and needy she looks. Unable to ignore her arousal anymore, she slides a hand into her own panties and traces a finger over her folds, playing with the wetness there.

“I would kiss you, all over your body until you’re needy and writhing underneath me, with tears in your eyes just like you do now. I would pepper little kisses and bites all over you, taking my time on your inner thighs and teasing all of your sensitive spots, until you’re trembling underneath me and begging for more.”

In the pixelated screen, Kyungja covers her mouth with one hand, and Chanmi can tell she’s bucking her hips uselessly into the air, wanting for more contact, more friction, and finding none. 

“I would push one hand between your legs and feel how wet you are, feel how ready you already are to come,” Chanmi continues, her voice low as she takes in the image of her girlfriend, still teasing her now puffy and rosy nipples. Kyungja is biting her lip now, muffling her moans that are begging to escape.

She wants to see more.

“Chanmi,” Kyungja breathes out. “Please, please, can I touch myself now? I need— _ah_ ,”

“I know, baby,” Chanmi says, her voice coming out shaky as her own fingers find her clit, slick and swollen. “Can you prop your phone up for me first, sweetheart? I want to see more of you,” 

Kyungja nods just as shakily, and the video quality blurs as she hurries to position her phone in the phone stand that Chanmi knows she keeps with her just so she can watch videos on mobile without holding it up herself. She can’t see anything but a blur of white walls and a bit of Kyungja’s bare shoulder, before the video stabilizes and Kyungja’s cleavage comes into view as she adjusts the phone. 

It would be perfect to bury her face in, and she pouts a little when she knows she can’t. Her pout is quickly replaced with a look of awe when Kyungja backs up on the bed again, revealing her flushed skin, entirely bare except for a sensible pair of black panties.

It’s so indescribably _Kyungja_ that Chanmi, like one of Freudian’s dogs, immediately feels infinitely more aroused. She takes in the view of Kyungja’s heaving chest, her body dotted with beauty marks, a soft pooch of a tummy—that Chanmi is always grateful that the rigorous and awful dieting they’re sometimes forced to undergo has never been able to get rid of—and pale, plush thighs that shine with slick. Again and again, Chanmi is struck by how beautiful, how absolutely _breathtaking_ her girlfriend is.

On screen, Kyungja raises two petite hands and covers her face with them, embarrassed by Chanmi’s attention. It takes every cell in her brain to do more than just stare, slack-jawed, at the gorgeous sight before her. 

“Chanmi,” says Kyungja, her voice muffled slightly from her hands. “Please, I need you. Can I please touch myself now?”

Chanmi nods, grinning like the cat who got the cream, even with her hand still shoved impatiently in her own panties. “You’re such a good girl to ask for permission, baby. Yes, touch yourself. I want to see all of you.”

And then she sees Kyungja slide two fingers underneath the line of her panties, and she cries out in relief, her fingers stroking her pussy, dragging along her cunt. She throws her head back, exposing the long, slender line of her neck. Chanmi aches to press kisses there, to mark the pale skin.

“Take your panties off,” Chanmi orders.

Immediately, Kyungja slips her panties off her legs. Chanmi can just barely make out the glistening slick left on her two fingers, and she wants to sob with how much she wishes she could be there to taste her, to kiss her wet heat, circling her tongue around Kyungja’s sensitive clit and sucking over the hood of it where she knew would make her girlfriend shudder and sob. 

Kyungja always had a thing for pulling hair, and she imagines the way her girlfriend would tangle her fingers into Chanmi’s short tresses and _pull_ , writhing in desperation as Chanmi thrusts her tongue into her entrance, licking around her cunt until Kyungja is riding her tongue and grinding her hips into Chanmi’s face.

But the sight of Kyungja sliding two fingers back inside of herself is even better than Chanmi’s fantasies.

“O-Oh _god_ ,” Kyungja moans. Chanmi echoes her, a bolt of hot pleasure running through her as her own fingers work on her clit faster. The wet sounds of Kyungja’s fingers can be heard over the phone, so obscene and so beautifully dirty, and it only spurs Chanmi on as she frantically moves her own fingers to match Kyungja’s pace.

“You sound so good, baby,” Chanmi says, her hips stuttering as she watches her girlfriend fuck herself on her own fingers. 

“Feels so good, Chanmi,” she gasps. On the camera, Kyungja’s hair is tangled in messy waves on the pillow, her hips shifting restlessly as she bucks against her fingers. “Chanmi, you make me feel so good.”

Chanmi lets out a ragged gasp, a broken moan. She can hear Kyungja’s moans get higher pitched, more girlish as she drives her fingers into herself. Her girlfriend cries out louder, screaming Chanmi’s name with tears leaking from the corner of her eyes, as she grinds her palm against her clit.

“A-Ah, _Chanmi_!” Kyungja cries out, letting out a high pitched whine as her fingers move quicker between her thighs, the slick noises getting louder. It’s drives Chanmi crazy, seeing her girlfriend come undone to the thought of her, the sight of her. She can see the wetness dripping down Kyungja’s thighs and staining the hotel bedsheets. Kyungja is making high, keening noises now.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about, Kyungja, baby,” orders Chanmi. Her breaths are coming in short pants. 

Kyungja lets out another cry, her fingers pumping hard. “I-I’m imagining your fingers, I’m thinking of you f-fucking me, _ah_ -you fuck me so good, you open me up so good, you feel so good, Chanmi, _ah_ -”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Chanmi echoes, her hand moving faster. She can feel herself getting closer too, the sound and sight of her girlfriend pushing her closer and closer towards the edge. “You sound so good, _fuck_ , you’re my good girl, aren’t you, baby? I want to see you come for me, Kyungja.”

“Ah, _Chanmi_!” her voice breaks off into a long moan, her toes curling in the sheets. Kyungja’s back arches off the bed as her orgasm overtakes her. “Chanmi, Chanmi, _Chanmi_ -”

And it’s hearing Kyungja babbling her name, tears falling from her eyes, her body writhing in pleasure on the screen, wordless cries leaving her mouth—that pushes Chanmi over the edge, her vision shorting out with a white-hot pleasure as the throbbing pleasure in her abdomen builds up and _crashes_ over her. She works her fingers frantically on her clit until her reddened bud is oversensitive, and she pulls her slick fingers out from her panties. 

She watches, her own breath unsteady and gasping, as Kyungja’s fingers jerk inside of her before stilling. Her chest is heaving, and she’s making cute whimpering noises that has Chanmi wanting to kiss her on the lips, then on her chest, and then down on her clit, just to hear her shriek in pleasure. Chanmi commits the image of Kyungja all fucked out and shivering and flushed to memory, and feels suddenly overwhelmed with the amount of love she feels for her.

They’re both panting, recovering from their orgasm, and it’s Kyungja who regains her breath first.

“I love you so much, Chanmi,” she says softly. She’s lying on her side now, her breasts pushed together in the most amazing way that has Chanmi salivating despite her orgasm. The look in her eyes is fond, and with her mussed hair, lips all plump and bitten, and glowing cheeks, Chanmi knows she wants to stay with this woman for the rest of her life.

“I love you too, baby. Was that good for you?” she asks. She leans back and flops bonelessly against the headboard, her arms sore from holding her phone up the entire time. 

Kyungja’s lips quirk into a fond, shy smile that steals Chanmi's breath away, and she nods. “Of course it was. You treat me so well.”

Chanmi can’t help but smile back when she sees her girlfriend's familiar heart-shaped smile. She thinks she could explode with happiness, with how much she loves her girlfriend. “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Chanmi.”

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt clear in this fic/verse but chanmi is 100% a service top & a switch and will gladly dom kyungja a little because she knows she likes it ^^; but one day i want to write a fic where chanmi isn’t in much of a dominating mood and lets kyungja take the reins a bit more...ehe 🤤
> 
> anyway happy valentines day!!! in case you missed it, i also wrote a [valentine's kaisoo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759708) too! 
> 
> as always, i appreciate every kudos and comment i get ♥
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](twitter.com/sooblushes)


End file.
